In many tissue markets, there is consumer demand for products having “substance-in-hand”. This property is typically provided by products having two or more tissue plies. While single-ply products are advantageous from a manufacturing cost standpoint and provide a consumer benefit by eliminating ply separation, single-ply products can be stiff, harsh and very two-sided (one side feels more harsh than the other). While the harsh surface feel can be mitigated by post-treatment surface addition of lotions or polysiloxanes, these treatments entail added expense and still may be insufficient to mask the underlying harsh structural surface features of the tissue sheet. Therefore, there is a need for a single-ply product that provides a substantive soft feel to the user.